


趁人之危

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ○.召黑，ABO。○.信息素：召唤薄荷，黑魔茶。●.R18★要求：召黑，ABO，双A，在意个人能力的斯文败类腹黑召与比较闷骚的寡言黑魔。★要求：（剧情方面总结）遭到偷袭导致易感期爆发的黑魔遇到了好心救场的召唤，但对方的好心似乎并不是那么彻底。★要求：捆绑、双向暗恋，啃咬描写增加，咬手套√
Kudos: 54





	趁人之危

①.

“不准传。”  
战斗还没结束呢，队伍里就冷不丁冒出这么一句：“谁传这把我半夜就带着巴哈去敲谁的房门。”  
“你好歹……尊重一下BOSS？”骑士看了眼面前仅剩3%的生命值，叹了口气：“还没打完又开始想数据的问题了？”  
召唤没回答，他的站位在团队的左下角，众人偷偷侧目，可那张脸上的表情被反着光的单片眼镜遮得严严实实，没露出任何一丝把柄。  
这想都不用想，绝对又是嫌这场数据没另一位法系好看——妈的，明明已经很高了，这么较劲干嘛啊？  
队友们百思不得其解，只好又偷偷去看召唤狂躁的源头：右下角的那位黑魔法师。  
黑魔面无表情，手里咒杖一闪，异言绽开时那个醒目的数字深深伤害了他们的眼睛，于是几个家伙又连忙转回了脑袋。  
这人的发挥倒是一如既往的稳定，看上去也从来不参与输出纠纷，也不知道对召唤这边单方面的较劲有没有察觉……  
多少？在战斗结束的前一秒，侍看热闹不嫌事儿大地对身旁的治疗比口型。  
差点。占星偷偷回他。  
战斗结束后召唤的视线立刻投向了黑魔，魔物倒下时扬起的尘土让他一时半会看不清对方的身形，视线仅是逗留了两秒就收了回来。  
他的表情天衣无缝，却在看到伤害量统计时僵硬了许多。  
果然……又差一些。召唤立刻烦躁起来。  
而黑魔只是随随便便地扫了一眼伤害数据，确认自己发挥稳定之后下意识想往左边看，但又生怕被人察觉，于是直接走向了退出点。  
副本顿时少了一个人，紧接着是两个，剩下的六人面面相觑，张着嘴在原地尴尬地僵持着。  
“这……毕业了还真是任性，装备都不要了？”  
“……辛苦了？”  
“辛苦辛苦，走吧，每次跑这么快也不知道干什么……真是。”

②.

不得不说，这个世界是越来越开放了，毕竟在黑魔刚成年那会儿几个性别间的管辖规定还严苛得很，起码从未听说过Omega袭击Alpha的案件。  
但就在他战斗完、第一时间赶去约定地点拿完定好的货时，这样的袭击发生了，并且他还是受害者。  
是的，有个不知道从哪儿来出来的发情Omega，神志不清地袭击了作为Alpha的他。  
听上去很荒谬，但事情就真的发生了。  
黑魔也不知道发情期中的Omega哪儿来这么大的力气，他被人从身后措不及防地扑倒在地上，对方的信息素甜得人发齁，光从味道上来说真的不好闻，高热的信息素无孔不入，Omega甜美的味道勾得Alpha的本能蠢蠢欲动。  
陌生的触感和喘息从身上传来，黑魔恶心得想吐，他死锁着眉，使劲一挣，直接把身上乱摸乱亲的家伙掀翻了。  
看上去这个Omega也只是在发情期的高热中回光返照了一下，不然以黑魔那不到200的力量属性，能推得动谁？  
他不想再去管这个袭击者的死活，尽管对方不断地求他、抓他，嘴里也不知道在神志不清地乱叫些什么，黑魔都不打算再理睬：自己今日出门的时候并没有服用抑制剂，本想着Alpha的易感期没那么致命，可灾难真的是来得毫无预兆，鬼知道会在毫无防备的情况下被Omega的信息素灌了一脸？  
没人注意到这个偏僻的角落，黑魔从地上站起的时候还不忘捡起掉到一旁的货物，他检查了一下无破损之后便绕开了地上的Omegea——这家伙看上去已经完全进入了发情期，虽然把发情中的Omega随意丢下不好，但黑魔现在更在意自己的身体问题。  
他的呼吸很燥，心跳也因为身体变化加快了不少，所有反应都在告诉他自己马上就要进入易感期了，在意识消失之前必须想办法回到家里。  
巷弄里信息素纠缠着、抵抗着，甜得快把空气都黏在一起的味道让黑魔走都走不稳，地上那人的呻吟乱成一团，他的理智也乱成一团，这还不是更糟糕的：有人在接近这里。  
他闻到了薄荷味——很淡、很清，来的人是一个Alpha，在无法控制情绪和生理反应的情况下黑魔不确定自己的信息素是不是放肆地外放着，但那股信息素在和他接触之后更加汹涌——甚至还带着一丝熟悉的味道。  
熟人？黑魔浑浑噩噩地想，但很不凑巧地，身后的Omega的情潮再一次加重，这回信息素直接把黑魔逼得跪在了地上，耳边全是破坏欲和性欲的怒号。  
喉头感觉有火在烧，他的下身硬得发疼，理智在断片的边缘倒计时。  
三。  
脚步声越来越近。  
二。  
眼前出现了一双熟悉的召引尖头靴。  
一。  
有一个兜着漫天薄荷的怀抱把他锁住了。

③.

咒杖靠在房间的小角落里，衣柜旁便是舒适宽敞的大床，尽管开着窗户，房里的信息素味也没有因为空气的流通而淡下半分。  
那是属于房间的主人的、清爽的薄荷味。  
召唤正跪伏在那张床上，黑魔的手腕被他捆在了床头，先前那个陌生Omega留下的味道早就给盖得不剩多少。  
召唤也不笨，他猜得出那个意外发情的Omega才不是受害者，可他打本时就因输出被压了一头感到不愉快，好不容易在结束后溜达了一圈、心情有些好转时，却闻到了黑魔的信息素。  
是茶。  
召唤平时乖得不行，他按时吃抑制剂，从不乱散发信息素，但他知道——他老早就知道，队伍里那个同为Alpha的法系可没他这么体面，总是仗着信息素平淡三天两头的漏吃抑制剂。  
他总会在战斗时因此分心，可队伍里的其他家伙偏偏都是群迟钝的Beta，同为Alpha的自己只能闷声吃了这个哑巴亏。  
哈，不吃亏能怎么办？当众承认黑魔的信息素无时无刻干扰着自己的心？  
想都别想。召唤慢条斯理地摘下自己的眼镜放在床头柜上，随后又去看他。  
黑魔还没醒来，捆在头顶的手上还戴着轻便的手套，和法袍一样漆黑，却因丝质的布料看上去有着微微的光泽。  
召唤慢条斯理剥着他的手套，同时也低头吻上了那处的手腕，布料每被扯掉一寸，干净又白皙的手背就露出一块，黑魔的手指细长匀称，召唤亲着亲着就张口在上面留起了印。  
已经进入易感期的身体无意识地散发着信息素的味道，似浓茶，他放过了齿痕遍布的手，忍不住低头去饮。   
香。  
召唤忍不住去闻人的脖子。  
醇。  
召唤咬住脆弱的皮肉反反复复地吸。  
苦。  
黑魔被唇上的刺痛惊醒。  
浓到呛人的薄荷味让他醒得很快，他皱着眉，下意识伸手想去摸自己的嘴唇，却发现双手被缚在床头，动弹不得。  
“……你干什么？”他看向召唤，显然之前的最后一刻认出了来人，四目相接很是冷淡：“松绑。”  
召唤见他醒来也没什么心虚的感觉——有什么好怕的呢？黑魔现在对自己来说就是砧板上的肉，想怎么处理就怎么处理。  
面对黑魔的要求，召唤没吭声，只是皮笑肉不笑地伸手顺着人的胸口向下摸——那身碍事的法袍早就被自己扒光了，手下的皮肤在发热，在颤抖，而身体的主人在威胁他。  
“你有病？”黑魔被他摸得更加来火，Omega引起的躁动已经慢慢平复，但易感期已是板上钉钉，他想做的要命，根本经不起撩拨。  
“没病。”召唤头也不抬，他附身在人锁骨上吮了两口，动作再无平时那般从容矜持，活像个急色鬼似：“我干净的很。”  
他俩说的完全不是一回事，黑魔被他噎得没话讲，刚使劲挣扎了两下之后胸前的热度便往下蔓延，柔和的茶味信息素在占有欲爆棚的同类面前实在有些不够看，薄荷的浓度越来越高，炽热里那丝异样的冷让他浑身都泛起鸡皮疙瘩，既混沌又清醒。  
召唤伸手往下摸，可他直接绕过了那根硬邦邦的性器，一路顺着饱满的囊袋往下揉。  
“你……！”黑魔被他碰得更硬，但那个禁忌的部位出来的触感让他不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛：召唤他妈的居然想干他？  
他们两个人可都是Alpha。  
“放松些。”召唤看上去是蓄谋已久了，他随手抓住黑魔的阴茎，掌心搓了把黏糊糊的腺液之后便开始往那个紧闭的小口里探：“你不想疼吧？”  
黑魔脖子上的青筋凸起，他平时闷是闷了点，但怎么说都是个Alpha，想让他在这样一场不明不白的强奸里当被插入的那一方？做梦。  
他挣扎得非常厉害，两人的信息素也打起了架，召唤被踢了数下之后也确实疼着了，于是他最后索性用手分别抱住了对方的两只腿，低头埋了下去。  
舌尖在那根怒胀的性器上舔了几下，随后龟头立刻被温暖的口腔包住，一路往里吞着。  
天生的性别再强大也没法弥补性经验的缺少，口交所带来的快感几乎点燃了易感期的身体，这是Alpha最脆弱的时候：黑魔的手一下子就蜷缩起来，他咬着下唇，踢蹬的动作一点点慢了下来，尺寸可观的阴茎直挺挺地戳着召唤柔软的喉口。  
召唤一点都没觉得恶心，他完全不介意在做错事之前给对方点小甜头，他的口腔里满是黑魔的味道——也说不清是身体的味道还是信息素的味道，淡得很。  
和他本人一样。召唤抬眼去瞧黑魔，微微起伏胸膛上全是自己留下的红紫吻痕，平坦的腹肉在快感的侵略下不短地绷紧，他的喉咙只要一用力吮吸，黑魔就抖得更加厉害。  
口中似乎隐隐约约地尝到了一丝茶的苦涩，已然失控的信息素甚至对召唤的感官造成了轻微的影响，他虽然兴奋，可仍保持着理智，这多亏了抑制剂的作用，要不然这间屋子里就要有两个进入易感期的Alpha了。  
湿热的舌头最后轻点了几下冒着水的龟头便吐出了性器，召唤下巴有些发酸，黑魔那双不安分的腿在这段不长不短的时间里已经安分了不少，但一感受到鼻息在向危险的地方挪移之后又立即踩到了他的肩膀上。  
召唤抓住了他的脚踝，不容抵抗地低头向下，舌尖触上了紧闭的穴口，随后一点一点增大力道，在黑魔的骂声中艰难地前行着。  
“滚出去！”黑魔很少骂人，难得为他破了例：“乱发情的疯子……”  
召唤没作回答，硬是舔开了那个干涩紧致的穴口。  
黑魔被舔软了腰，那种湿润滑腻的感觉让他耻辱不已，喘息乱成一团，清凉的薄荷味无孔不入——这比起Omega那种软绵绵的感觉真的天差地别，如果说前者是青天白日下的一瓶烈性春药，那么同类的信息素绝对是熊熊大火中加入的那桶汽油，把他的理智烧得连灰都不剩。  
这不应该。黑魔感觉到召唤往自己的穴里深入了一根手指，那种不适让他的眉头拧得更紧了，他抬腰试图朝上躲闪，却被人拉着腿又按了回去。  
召唤不知道从哪儿摸出了一罐炼金油，他倒一点都不心疼用量，直接往黑魔的下身浇了大半瓶，他半跪在人身前，膝盖卡着对方的腿根，耐心十足地扩张着。  
黑魔的手臂挣扎得酸痛，他感受到摸着自己腰线的手微微地有些颤抖，可后穴里探索的手指却没停下过有力的按压，一心一意地寻找着属于Alpha的敏感点。  
召唤的额上也逐渐冒出汗来，他扩张了一会儿，将一只手从人腰上收回，转而急匆匆地解开了自己的外裤，拉着内裤的边沿往下一压，热腾腾的阴茎便弹了出来。  
他一边扩张着紧涩的肠道一边在帮自己手淫，这个动作更加刺激到了皮肤敏感度翻倍的黑魔，但后者双手被紧捆在床头，怎么都没法抚慰到自己高翘的性器，理智都快被情热给烧断线了。  
要强的黑魔法师不肯开口向人祈求，他难耐得要命，前头硬的几乎发疼，腰部贴在床上意味不明地磨蹭着，只想快些发泄。  
他不吭声，召唤也就装作不知道，不仅装作不知道，还要特地在人面前加快速度、加重力道，每当察觉到黑魔的眼神往自己胯下瞟时就握住性器的前段反复揉动，硬是用这种看得到却体验不到的方法把黑魔吊得几乎失去神智。  
两根手指在肠道里又转了一圈，黑魔的眼前满是水雾，他数次挺腰想让召唤碰碰自己前面这活，可对方根本不理睬他的小动作，自慰得相当尽兴，那撸动的速度和力道光是叫他想象都期待得直颤——可就算他意淫到泛泪、穴里都给搅出水声时，阴茎也依旧被冷落着。  
他不知道要被召唤这样坏心眼地玩弄多久，黑魔觉得自己失去理智之后真的会丢人地开口去祈求对方，但万幸的是，在失去理智之前，他体内那一处属于Alpha的、刻薄的敏感点抢先一步被人找到了。  
手指按上去的时候黑魔剧烈地颤抖了起来，他紧咬牙关，不想发出任何一丝示弱的声音，可穴肉一缩一缩，尖酸到叫人无法承受的快感让整具身体都不受控地激颤起来。  
薄荷叶落在了浓茶中，荡出一圈圈水波。  
召唤用手指把他玩得满身是汗，Alpha被刺激那一点所带来的可不是像Omega那样纯粹的淫痒，快感的袭击剧烈到足以叫人崩溃，黑魔没多久就支起了上身，他双脚踩在床上，不断摇晃着屁股想逃，却被人变本加厉地按在身下亵玩那块脆弱的肠壁。  
“那个偷袭的Omega应该不知道吧？”召唤带着自己都没察觉的醋意刻意在人耳边道：“你被玩后面可以爽成这样？”  
他的话语里没多少羞辱的意思，怎么听都是调侃和不满居多，在队里的时候两人很少沟通，黑魔从未想过对方口中还能吐出这样的话，一时间耳朵也不知道是气红的还是耻红的。  
两人之间的距离很近，黑魔湿润的眼里夹着一丝难堪的阴冷，索性狠狠咬上了召唤的肩膀。  
他想泄愤，这场莫名其妙的性交让他积攒了一肚子的火，还有无数心里话——心里的话他说不出来，召唤干了这样的事情之后自己也许永远都没机会说了，但怒气总得找个宣泄口。  
他正打算从这个亚拉戈疯子的肩膀上咬下一块肉，抵着他敏感点迅速摇晃的手指便带来了汹涌的电流，将平静的茶水搅得一塌糊涂。  
召唤对他激烈的反应感到意外，但找到了开关就没有停手的道理，他来来回回地鞭挞着等会儿要进入的嫩穴，黑魔在床上徒劳地挣扎着、颤抖着，口中发出压抑不住的音调，性器流着淫乱不已的液体——黑魔要被召唤用手指干哭了。  
这一幕带来的刺激实在过大，对方四溢的信息素和在他身下求饶的姿态简直把Alpha本性里的征服欲推到了巅峰，召唤是真等不了了，他前一秒还想用手指把黑魔玩到射，现在却只想直接进去把人捅烂、捅坏，如果黑魔是个Omgea的话他今天就要在这张床上标记他，然后干到他怀孕，这辈子离了自己就没法活。  
我他妈真疯了。召唤忍不住在心里自我嘲笑。  
就算仅是固定队友与竞争对手的身份平日里都能找到许多理由去接触黑魔，他以为自己不急，他以为自己没有那么心动，他以为自己能等。  
可在闻到黑魔染着别人的信息素、跌跌撞撞地倒进自己怀里时候，这些念头全被抛到了脑后。  
他现在已经做错了，也不怕再错一点。  
可能从一开始，从他开始注意这个强大的魔法师开始，一切就没对过吧。  
召唤抽出手指，黑魔仍在残留的快感中挣扎着，他掰开对方的腿，扶着性器在穴口来来回回地蹭，那个地方已经足够乖顺，完全能够接纳他的物件。  
召唤磨磨蹭蹭，他不是不想进去，而是还有顾虑。  
Alpha与Alpha交合，本能里的抵触与排斥一样都少不了，但他不想看黑魔拒绝自己，他不想看。  
他动得很慢，阴茎压着软肉一点一点往里顶，黑魔难受地弓起身体，屁股却马不停蹄地吸着，和他脸上抗拒的表情形成鲜明的对比。  
召唤刚缓了口气，抬头看到他脸上的不情愿之后又喉头一哽，他分不清黑魔是在拒自己，还是在拒绝同为Alpha的入侵。  
“……你对谁都会这样？”召唤将手撑在人身体旁，他一点一点地破开肠肉的阻碍，黑魔下头吮得很勤，吸得很紧，仿佛一直在等他似的：“嘴上让我滚，屁股却咬得死紧？”  
你明明不是。召唤心里抢先回答了这个问题。  
黑魔如果真的排斥他，他做不到这一步；黑魔如果真的排斥他，早在他扩张的时候就该被同性的信息素压迫得毫无兴致——他明明在期待自己，明明对自己毫无防备。  
“不……”黑魔不知道召唤的内心波动，他下意识地否定着侮辱性的话语，身体被侵犯得浑身发抖，停在敏感点上的性器压迫着里头的神经，他不敢弯腿，被这样持续的快感逼的直流泪，可偏偏还是能听懂召唤的话。  
整根都插进来了。  
薄荷叶在浓茶中溺了水，去不掉的味道，逃不脱的交融。  
黑魔被缠得没办法，自身的信息素在入侵中败下阵来，他眼里说不清是失望还是期望，本能让他逃避不了召唤的话语，但他很清楚，身体上的接纳并不是本能驱使。  
而是……  
“只……有……你。”  
召唤停下了所有动作。  
被生理反应戳破了窗户纸，黑魔觉得难堪，泪水在眼眶里盛着，硬是没掉出来。  
他艰难地在断成好几片的呼吸里察觉到了召唤的目光，在这样的注视下身体情不自禁地将身体里的东西绞得更紧，只能在战栗中哽咽着又重复了一次。  
不是谁都可以。  
只有你。

④.

召唤尝到的泪水是烫的、是咸的，他分不清这到底是自己的泪水，还是黑魔的。  
他做得很慢，很轻，嘴里亲吻的动作却在对方无意间泄露出的呻吟里情不自禁地加重，又变成了啃咬。  
黑魔的手腕被绳子磨红了，恢复自由之后手臂到现在还麻着，他半坐在召唤身上，双腿盘着人的腰，两人的腹间溅着星星点点的精液——那全是他方才被召唤操射时的杰作。  
可他脑袋里还记着召唤的告白，召唤的道歉，召唤的眼泪。  
哎。他心里腾出了一个小角落来分神：为什么能好好说的事情会搞成这样。  
但很快他又没心思去想了，像是为了补偿自己先前的恶劣行为，召唤把黑魔伺候得很彻底，他圈着人的性器做起了细致的手活，那个被操软的穴很快变得和Omega一样湿软热情，他甚至都不用使太大劲，只要抵住敏感点磨上那么一小会儿，黑魔就会颤着臀肉喊召唤名字，将他抱得更紧。  
黑魔的内里嫩得像新长出来的肉，裹得召唤只能小幅度顶撞，抽插时的攻击范围被锁定在了最敏感的那块区域，这导致他每次都高潮得很厉害，爽得过分时坐都坐不住，直往床上倒。  
他从未想过自己一个Alpha能被另一个Alpha操屁股操成这样，嘴里的声音根本控制不了，次次都在变了调的呻吟中被召唤亲住，对方偏偏还希望他在余韵里保持神智，总会去舔他嘴唇上那个刺痛的伤口。  
召唤的吻技花得很，他一会儿浅尝辄止，一会儿又有力吮吸，黑魔跟不太上他的节奏，也没什么必要去跟，毕竟他根本腾不出空来回应这些讨好。  
折磨人的快感不论上下，一刻不停，他再次绷直脚背，被操得直呻吟，胸前挺立的乳首抵上召唤的胸膛直磨蹭，他的皮肤比召唤白上那么一些，那两颗玩意儿相当醒目。  
召唤也没客气，上手揪住他的奶头轻轻地揉搓，而黑魔的这里尚未被开发过，只觉得痒，更多的还是丢人，被这样揉了一会儿之后忍不住开闸的还是下面，但这次情况似乎严重一些——他觉得自己先一步抵达高潮的会是后头那个挨着操的穴。  
“慢……！”黑魔的音调猛地拔高，他仰着脖子不住摇头，股肉咬得死紧，颤抖的手攀上召唤的手腕要求助，却在混乱之间被人引诱着搓上了自己的奶头，富有弹性的硬挺肉粒在被指腹按压的感觉尤其明显，羞耻直接把他给掀翻了，顿时浑身痉挛地抵达了一次干性高潮。  
他嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟，前头滴了水，后头则榨出了召唤的精，发着抖的肩膀被人咬着，腰也被人捏住，敏感点更是被Alpha胀大的结狠狠地卡住。  
结点燃了Alpha的本能，两人心里的占有欲同时爆发，召唤把黑魔狠狠地抱在怀里，黑魔也死死地夹着他。  
卡在敏感点上的结跳动着，漫长的缴械过程中那处被压迫得彻底，黑魔从滴水被逼到滴精，目光也逐渐变得涣散——这次射精时他也在召唤的指尖成了结，流得又多又浓。  
Alpha之间无法进行互相标记，召唤感觉到自己的后颈被黑魔无意间摩挲了两下，各类情绪一下子就涌了上来。  
不久前的狂喜、内疚、心痛……那些情绪全捣在一起，给了他无法松手的理由。  
这样的情绪互相拉扯着，几乎就要扯坏那根名为理智的线，可千钧一发之际，又被人拉了回来。  
“你应该庆幸。”  
黑魔的声音很哑，也很轻，他的语气并没有召唤担心的冷漠与疏远，而是轻松、平静的：“你喜欢的人，也喜欢着你。”  
不然你早他妈该下地狱了。  
召唤没有回答，只是把他又抱紧了些。  
黑魔感觉有些滚烫的东西滴在了自己的肩膀上，顺着脊背一路往下滚落。  
哎。他暗叹，反手抱住了对方。

⑤.

易感期持续了一段时间，当他们两人重新出现在队友的视野里时引起了一阵不小的波动。  
虽说剩下六人都是迟钝的Beta，但两个Alpha交合纠缠的信息素实在过于霸道，让他们不得不分神注意到这个问题。  
“这个味道？”占星第一时间觉得不对。  
“我操……你们这……”侍满脸不敢置信，他的话语相当直白：“你俩搞了？！”  
黑魔险些呛到，他扫了一眼队里这位大大咧咧的近战，仍站在原地没回答。  
“这啥味啊？薄荷茶？你俩的原本味道到底是什么啊？”战士注意的点好像不太对。  
“你们这是……”骑士比起其他几人好歹有表情管理，他小心翼翼地问出了一个正常的、关键的问题：“在一起了吗？”  
这个问题勉强像样。  
“啊。”召唤又恢复了他在外人面前那股斯文绅士的样子，他微微一笑，相当自然地牵起了黑魔的手，笑道：“要来参加我的婚礼吗？”  
他今天难得穿上了严实的法系长袍，整个后背全是咬痕与抓痕，根本没法见人……虽说身旁的那位比他更惨就是了。  
“不是你。”黑魔难得开口说话，顿时吸引了所有人的目光，但他的视线自始至终都在召唤身上。  
他纠正道：“是我们。”  
薄荷烂在了茶里。  
茶水也被染透了。

-END-


End file.
